liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ (133)
PJ, A.K.A. Experiment 133, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to play practical jokes on people. His one true place is performing an opening act for Moses' hula gig. Bio Experiment 133 was the 133rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to play practical jokes on unsuspecting victims. 133 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 133's pod was found by a man on the beach using a metal detector when it starting beeping. When he looked to see what it was, he found an empty soda can with the experiment pod. He didn't think that it was worth anything, so he threw the pod into the water, activating it. 133, named PJ (for Practical Joker), then went on to start playing jokes on everyone he could find. Eventually, he ran into Lilo and Stitch. When PJ pulled many pranks on Stitch, the latter then tried to beat him up, only to be stopped by Lilo. After that, PJ began pranking Lilo's strict substitute teacher for her hula class, while framing Lilo for it. However, PJ was eventually put in a containment orb so that he wouldn't cause further chaos. Later, Lilo wanted to play a huge prank on her substitute teacher. She then used Drowsy to put Stitch to sleep so the latter wouldn't interfere while Lilo freed PJ from containment for his help. However, Stitch later woke up on his own, and triggered a booby trap set up by PJ in which Stitch got stuck inside PJ's containment orb. The next morning, Stitch was freed from containment by Pleakley. Stitch then raced to Lilo's hula school and tried to prevent Lilo and PJ from executing their prank. Meanwhile, PJ prepared to pull a really big prank on Lilo's substitute teacher, which ended up backfiring (due to Stitch intervening) and made PJ literally get his butt kicked (several times actually). Luckily, PJ was freed from his own contraption by a sympathetic Stitch. Shortly after, PJ was found a one true place as an opening act performer for Moses' hula gig. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including PJ, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. PJ participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. PJ joins them for the song by playing the trumpet. Stitch! anime PJ appears in the Stitch! anime where he was sent by Hämsterviel to play pranks around town disguised as Stitch in order to frame him for the pranks. Biology Appearance PJ is an orange and tan koala-like experiment with a white face and white belly, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, two thin yellow-tipped antennae on his head, no visible ears and a functioning blow-horn for a tail (reminiscent of Harpo Marx's trademark horn) which he squeaks instead of speaking. He wears joke eyeglasses with a fake nose and mustache resembling those of Groucho Marx. Special Abilities PJ is a skilled practical joker. He can play practical jokes by using his surroundings as well as other things he finds. PJ has shown to be skilled in playing the trumpet. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *PJ's pod color is white. *PJ is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 133 Primary function: Farceur abilities". *In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch and the Disney.com Lilo and Stitch experiment gallery, PJ is not wearing his glasses. It is possible that the glasses got broken during battle. Gallery 133_PJ__by_experiments.jpg pj_without_his_mask_by_experiments.jpg Sleeping pj.jpg 133 pj by bricerific43-d582np6.jpg 133_PJ.jpg 575e4a5e35426d054077020ee15f9f1a-d2yaufq.png screenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|PJ's experiment pod screenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-27.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-37.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-47.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-19-33.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-00.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-27.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-44.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-21-18.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-21-29.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-22-25.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-22-35.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-08.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-18.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-27.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-48.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-23.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-31.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-48.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-57.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-25-20.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-25-39.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-10.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-25.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-34.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-46.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-15.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-25.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-35.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-58.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-07.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-16.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-25.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-34.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-05.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-13.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-22.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-40.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-54.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-06.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-19.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-53.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-30-02.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-30-24.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-31-06.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-13.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-24.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-49.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-33-02.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-10.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-20.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-29.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-54.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-37-38.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-50-15.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-50-26.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-05.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-27.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-39.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-02.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-14.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-26.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-54-17.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 11-54-29.jpg screenCapture 23.10.13 12-00-42.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 20-58-24.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 20-58-42.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 20-59-10.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 20-59-52.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-00-09.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-00-48.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-06.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-14.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-34.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-55.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-02-09.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-02-47.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-03-10.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-07-31.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-07-41.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-16.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-32.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-46.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-09-08.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-10-38.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-07.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-30.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-40.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-50.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-12-02.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-13-42.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-20.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-29.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-52.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-33.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-44.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-56.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-12.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-24.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-51.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-27.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-43.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-55.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-15.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-35.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-44.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-27.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-37.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-46.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-55.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-25-09.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-25-25.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-26-07.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-01.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-12.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-21.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-34-15.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-34-58.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-11.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-33.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-42.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-04.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-18.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-29.jpg screenCapture 25.10.13 21-37-08.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-05.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-48.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-57.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-10.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-24.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-57.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-46-10.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-46-35.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-07.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-28.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-40.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-50-47.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-50-57.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-51-07.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-01.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-13.jpg screenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-30.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-53-52.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-09.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-40.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-48.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-55-02.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-58-50.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-10.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-19.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-31.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-38.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-48.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-58.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-01-09.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-15.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-26.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-30.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-38.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-03-59.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-05-41.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-05-52.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-06-16.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-06-44.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-07-10.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-09-39.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-10-06.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-10-38.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-19.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-31.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-50.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-59.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-12-13.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-13-22.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-14-43.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-02.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-15.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-39.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-16-08.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-17-29.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-17-53.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-18-27.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-19-46.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-19-58.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-14.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-46.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-56.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-20.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-33.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-53.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-11.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-23.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-42.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-53.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-23-04.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-23-25.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-24-11.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-24-24.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-25-27.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-07.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-25.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-45.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-56.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-28-35.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-28-57.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-14.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-24.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-42.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-51.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-16.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-28.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-50.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-31-35.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-31-49.jpg screenCapture 27.10.13 13-32-04.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-28-53.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-29-36.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-29-49.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-30-09.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-31-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-34.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-52.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-33-05.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-33-32.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-34-22.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-34-40.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-16.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-36.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-14.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-22.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-31.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-43.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-37-53.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-38-20.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-38-57.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-40-22.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-40-42.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-41-20.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-41-54.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-11.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-36.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-51.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-43-44.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-43-55.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-44-40.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-39.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-51.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-46-29.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-46-39.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-00.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-12.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-32.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-46.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-57.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-51-59.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-52-21.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-52-46.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-53-07.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-54-20.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-54-35.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-55-17.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-00.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-11.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-34.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-46.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-57-36.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-58-08.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 11-58-25.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-00-39.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-13.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-25.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-35.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-00.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-11.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-57.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-14.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-55.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-04-10.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-05-04.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-05-32.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-07.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-21.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-34.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-07-02.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-07-31.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-10-51.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-15-15.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-15-40.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-25.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-34.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-49.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-00.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-26.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-54.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-24.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-29.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-37.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-21-21.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-21-46.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-09.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-28.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-46.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-56.jpg screenCapture 28.10.13 12-23-07.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-13.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-21.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-30.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-40-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-09.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-18.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-27.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-47.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-45-40.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-46-30.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-46-45.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-47-10.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-48-43.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-20.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-35.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-49.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 13-50-16.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-19-23.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-19-35.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-20-09.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-20-31.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-00.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-22.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-40.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-22-01.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-22-36.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-23-03.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-23-12.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-24-15.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-24-45.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-11.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-19.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-34.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-45.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-26-16.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-26-58.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-07.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-23.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-37.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-47.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-29-16.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-29-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-30-40.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-07.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-20.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-53.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-32-24.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-32-32.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-34-20.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-34-43.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-32.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-45.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-59.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-23.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-41.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-01.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-10.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-21.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-43.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-40-41.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-25.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-38.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-42-14.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-42-53.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-01.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-11.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-34.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-44.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-54.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-44-26.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-44-37.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-45-51.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-09.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-20.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-44.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-11-09.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-11-44.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-12-08.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-03.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-13.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-49.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-14-14.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-14-27.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-15.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-25.jpg screenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-35.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-41-42.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-13.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-27.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-47.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-43-10.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-43-37.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-13.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-24.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-33.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-47-53.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-48-02.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-50-37.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-50-47.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-51-31.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-51-49.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-09.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-20.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-29.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-48.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-54-04.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-54-14.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 1-57-28.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-10.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-33.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-45.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-07-46.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-07-57.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-07.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-28.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-41.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-09-18.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-09-39.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-14-36.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-14-51.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-16-04.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-16-36.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-10.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-26.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-39.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-58.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-31-50.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-20.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-37.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-56.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-36-24.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-36-58.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-37-32.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-38-31.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-38-50.jpg screenCapture 12.11.13 2-39-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-57-51.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-58-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-30.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-40.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-00-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-00-25.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-02-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-18.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-31.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-59.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-07-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-08-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-09-56.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-26.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-11-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-11-14.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-23.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-37.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-47.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-19.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-29.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-35.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-40.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-25-54.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-05.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-14.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-07.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-26.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-39.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-28-21.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-28-48.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-09.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-52.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-26.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-39.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-50.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-32-04.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-32-17.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-33-15.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-03.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-33.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-51.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-36-03.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-45-05.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-48-57.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-07.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-17.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-40.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-52.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-50-10.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-50-43.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-36.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-47.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-56.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-52-09.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-07.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-16.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-37.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-55-25.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-55-37.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-56-24.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-56-54.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-57-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-57-58.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-58-22.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 16-58-39.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-00-06.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-00-55.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-11.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-24.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-48.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-05-04.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-00.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-23.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-37.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-07-53.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-08-36.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-45-55.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-10.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-21.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-35.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-47-20.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-50-29.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-50-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-51-27.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-51-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-52-35.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-52-56.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-23.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-32.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-41.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-52.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-08.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-20.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-36.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-53-54.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-55-33.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-56-03.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-56-44.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-57-54.jpg screenCapture 15.11.13 23-59-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-19.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-33.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-59.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-01-24.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-01-56.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-09.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-33.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-48.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-03-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-03-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-04-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-05-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-06-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-07-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-08-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-00.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-15.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-10-10.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-23.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-20-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-21-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-21-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-22-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-23-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-24-34.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-21.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-26-52.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-28-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-28-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-30-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-30-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-31-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-31-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-32-35.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-33-14.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-33-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-34-23.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-36-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-39-52.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-40-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-50-20.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-51-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-51-50.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-52-50.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-57-38.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-58-05.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-58-41.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-59-16.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 0-59-25.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-02-53.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-03-26.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-04-28.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-05-11.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-06-14.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-06-49.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-08-11.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-09-28.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-00.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-28.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-49.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-11-26.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-12-47.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-15-41.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-16-10.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-16-51.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-17-54.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-18-24.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-19-40.jpg screenCapture 16.11.13 1-21-35.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m38s149.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h47m13s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h54m28s180.png|PJ captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h50m04s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 31.03.13 13-17-57.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-18-46.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-19.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-36.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-17.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-31.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-30.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-47.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-54.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-25.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-48.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-25-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-26-38.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 13-27-56.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-27-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-28-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-30.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-49.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-30-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-18.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-36.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-09.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-25.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-46.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-34-01.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-44-38.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-27.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-47-02.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-58.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-08.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-33.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-09.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-52.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-12.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-49.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-53.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-55-37.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-56-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-57-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-58-21.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 14-59-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-02-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-10.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-42.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-28.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-54.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg panes27.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males